Les ailes de pierre
by Fannie
Summary: Draco,17 ans,mangemort, renaît dans la mort de sa dernière victime,il se rend compte du monstre qu'il est devenu.Est-il trop tard pour y remédier?


Allo!Voici ma toute dernière fic,et je crois qu'a présent en partir  
une autre ne serait pas bon pour ma santé,du moins pas maintenant,  
avec Irresistible Poison et la retenue puis celle-là,c'est assez!  
  
Cette histoire parle,de destin,d'acceptation,de changement,et du grand classique,d'amour!  
Elle tourne principalement autour de Draco,  
et -hé oui- c'est une Draco/Harry.  
  
Bon j'avais le gout d'écrire une histoire sur eux   
et de m'essayer,pour voir si sa donnait quec chose de concluent.  
Je vais peut-être faire..voyons..environ 10 chapitres...15...alentour de ça...  
  
Alors voilà.  
  
J'espère que vous aller aimer,  
n'hésiter pas à reviewer,sa fait toujours plaisir!  
  
*Les persos ne sont pas à moi,sinon je serais riche et célèbre (ce qui n'est pas le cas)  
Tout le mérite va à Madame J. k. Rowling (et même chose pour l'argent)*  
  
  
Fannie  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La clé  
  
  
  
Le manoir des Malfoy.  
  
Quelqu'un qui y serait rentré pour la première fois  
l'aurait trouvé bien joli malgré son coté sombre,  
avec ses draperies,ses meubles anciens,ses grandes pièces.  
Mais Draco savait que derrière le plancher impeccalbe   
se trouvait des mites,que tout ces beaux lits douillets étaient infects,  
que les murs et les papiers peints étaient souillés et défréchis,  
que les plus beaux tableaux étaient des horreurs,et que les tables  
de bois étaient pourrites.  
  
En fait,toute la maison était moissie par en-dedans.  
  
Moissie par un mal qui la rongeait et qui l'habitait.  
  
Ce mal c'était son père.c'était ces ancêtres.c'était lui-même.  
  
Il n'y aurait plus de Malfoy dans cette maison qu'elle serait encore moissie;le mal  
était empreigné jusqu'au plus profond de ses murs,  
de ses fondations,chaque poutre de cette maison était   
désormais maudite.noire à jamais.  
  
Pourtant ce soir,une faible lumière brillait  
dans la maison,éclairant la nuit et son ciel sans étoiles  
et sans lune.  
  
Draco Malfoy observait son visage dans le  
mirroir ovale de la salle de bain du deuxième étage.  
La flamme vascillante projetait une lumière irréel  
sur tout ce noir qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer  
et l'éteindre.Les murs,le bain,  
la table,la chandelle même étaient noires.  
La forme blême et phantomatique se fixait  
toujours dans la glace.Ses yeux  
gris aciers,semblaient ailleurs,perdus  
dans la stupeur et la béatitude.  
Il avait l'expression d'un   
homme qui voyait pour la première fois.  
Pas l'expression d'un enfant s'émerveillant   
devant la neige,non,plutot celle d'un soldat  
allant combattre pour la première fois au front.  
  
Car Draco Malfoy se voyait pour la première fois  
de sa vie,voyait le monstre qu'il était devenu.  
Il vit le monstre aux yeux rouges et fou  
sous son regard fixe,la bête hideuse  
de monstruosité derrière son nez droit,  
cette forme démente derrière ces traits fins,  
le trou béant qui avait comdamné plusieurs vies  
entre ses lèvres mince.  
  
Il leva lentement la main jusqu'au niveau  
de son visage,et il vit sa main  
difforme,blême et désséché.La main qui  
avait tué plusieurs personnes,sans pitiée,  
d'un geste fatal et précis.  
  
Il fit glisser sa manche et, sur son poignet,  
se trouvait sa honte,son désespoir,son mal.  
Ce qui avait fait de lui un être, tout, sauf humain.  
  
La marque des mangemorts.  
  
Il se mit à trembler,fortement,  
par grandes secousses,déchirants son corps  
en soubresauts incongrus,ses yeux ne pouvant  
se détacher de la glace.Il était mort de peur,  
mort de peur devant lui-même.  
  
-Ça Draco c'est pour toutes les fois où tu aurais du trembler.-  
  
Et tout devient soudainement claire.  
Il comprit ce que son père et Voldemort avait fait de lui.  
Il était devenu une machine;toutes ces années, il avait appris  
à en devenir une.Une machine à tuer.  
Une machine qui finirait lentement par s'auto-détruire,  
sa tâche finalement accompli.  
  
Il aurait tant voulu que son être entier  
saigne,que les souffles rauques  
reste coincés dans sa gorge,  
que son coeur s'arrête de battre.  
Pour tout ce qu'il a fait.  
Pour tout ce qu'il est.   
  
Non.Il ne se turerait pas;c'est ce qu'y  
était prévu.Il avait suivi le chemin indiqué sans même  
trop se douter.Mais plus maintenant.  
Il y avait peut-être  
une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé.  
C'était sa seule chance d'en avoir une deuxième.  
  
Draco prit le chandelier et quitta la salle de bain.  
Il longea le couloir,le son de ses pas  
s'unifia en une étrange symphonie.  
La bougie prochetait son ombre  
blapharde sur les murs en boiseries,  
et le couloir lui sembla alors interminable,  
des porte en bois massif défilant les  
unes après les autres.Il parvint finalement  
au bout, où se trouvait une porte en ébène,  
à coté d'une vieille horloge au tic tac incessant.  
  
Draco passa doucement son doigt contre   
le bois noir,en éclairant la gravure  
qui s'y trouvait;un serpent enroulé autour  
d'un lapin térrifié.Ce motif l'avait toujours  
impressioné étant petit;il en avait peur  
et il n'allait jamais jusqu'au bout du long couloir.  
Mais il était tou aussi effrayé de ce qui se trouvait l'autre coté;  
la bibliothèque de son père,où celui-ci  
passait tout son temps.  
  
Mais cela remonte à loin.  
  
Il mit la main dans sa cape,et,  
en ressortit une petite clée  
à l'apparence fragile et délicate.  
Il l'inséra dans la serrure,  
tourna,et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque.  
  
Il allait changer son destin.  
  
Il enleva la clé de la serrure avant de refermer la  
porte,et la mainteni au niveux de ses yeux pour la regarder  
de plus près.Elle était maintenant tachée de rouge,de sang.  
Cette petite clé avait été conçue et pensée  
pour être traitresse et porteuse de malheur pour  
les gens trop curieux.Un de ses ancêtres,Blaise Malfoy,   
avait inventé ce sort (qui se transmettait de génération en  
génération) pour que personne ne puisse entrer  
dans une pièce,dans son cas, celle où reposait ses femmes assasinées.  
Celui-ci engagea un jour une vieille femme pour diriger   
les elfes de maison,et partit en voyage en lui  
faisant entendre de ne pas ouvrir la pièce  
en question,mais la femme trop curieuse y jeta un coup  
d'oeil,et ne pus faire disparaitre le sang sur la peite clée  
qu'importe le sort qu'elle y jetait et ne pus  
sortir de la maison,Blaise Malfoy l'y ayant enfermé  
avant de partir en lui disant que c'était pour sa protection.  
En fait c'était un piège à rat.  
  
Mais elle fut chanceuse car un grand sorcier dont Draco   
avait oublié le nom avait par un pure hasard passé  
devant le manoir isolé.La vieille fut sauvé,  
Blaise Malfoy arrêté,mais se tua  
avant son procès.Son fils nia connaître  
ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce,  
Draco ne savait pas si il était sincère ou  
le pire des menteurs,mais il avait  
appris un jour à Poudlard que les moldus  
en avait fait un conte pour enfants.  
  
Barbe bleu.  
  
L'histoire avait fait beaucoup de bruit à l'époque  
dans le monde des sorciers,et fut certainement  
répandue dans les familles de sang-de-bourbes.  
Draco avait lu le conte et n'avait aucune idée  
d'ou venait cette fameuse barbe bleu,(les malfoy étant tous blonds).  
La vieille était maintenant belle princesse,  
et ses sauveurs de preux chavalier.  
  
Cela dépassait toute compréhension.  
Cette histoire sanglante était rendue un conte pour les petits enfants moldus.  
Un terrifant Malfoy était devenu une espèce de clown a la barbe bleu.  
N'était ce pas ironique?  
  
Il laissa tomber la petite clé sur le sol.  
  
La clé pouvait bien être tachée de vert de bleu ou de jaune,  
Draco s'en foutait.  
  
Il s'avança lestement devant les étagères  
qui se dressaient d'un air presque menaçants au-dessus de lui.  
  
Mais il passa a coté sans leurs jeté un moindre regard.  
Le livre qui l'intéraissait était au coeur même de la  
bibbliothèque,sur un trépier d'argent,qui semblait trôner en roi  
et maître dans la bibliothèque.  
  
Le grimoire semblait miteux et extrêment vieux,  
sa couleur noire était tout ce qui lui  
restait d'imposant avec sa grosseur.  
  
Ce grimoire ne pouvait en fait qu'être ouvert par un Malfoy,  
la raison était qu'il renfermait le plus grand sort de  
magie noire,le secret le mieux gardé de la famille.  
Un sort que même Voldemort ignorait  
l'existence.  
  
Draco éclata d'un petit rire hystérique.  
  
Si il venait par l'apprendre...  
Son père qui se dit si dévoué...  
  
Draco se ressaisit;donner son père en  
pature n'arrengerait pas les choses,  
il n'était pas venu chercher ce livre  
dans cette intention.  
  
Il l'ouvra et fit voleter les pages jusqu'à celle qui cherchait,  
au centre du livre.  
  
Ce sortilège,aucun n'avait réussi à  
l'utiliser dans sa famille,  
les Malfoy était fort en  
magie noire,mais les meilleurs  
d'entre tous n'y appartenait pas.  
Son père avait essayé pourtant,  
encore et encore.  
  
Il n'avait jamais réussi.  
  
Voldemort,lui,réussirait surement.  
  
Et Draco Malfoy aussi.  
  
Voldemort avait fait de lui son disciple quand il avait eu 17 ans.  
Il lui apprit telle et telle chose,tout en prenant bien  
soin que le petit Malfoy ne surpasse pas le maître.  
  
Mais le petit Malfoy avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.  
  
Il observa les faits et gestes de son maitre,  
étudia ses parchemins alors qu'il avait le dos tourné.  
Il n'amait pas être plus faible que quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait acquis plus de pouvoir  
en magie noire sans que personnes ne s'en méfia.  
  
Sauf ce stupide de Pettigrow.  
Toujours en train de ce méfier de tout.  
  
Il savait que son savoir devait égaler celui de Voldemort.  
  
Ça se gata après les vacances de noël,quand on le chargea de sa première mission.  
Son premier meutre.  
  
Il l'avait fait machinalement,comme si quelqu'un d'autre aurait tenu son poignet et ouvert  
sa bouche pour jeter le sort.  
  
C'était ce qu'il lui avait été enseigné.  
C'était son destin.  
  
Il était devenu alors une machine.un monstre.  
  
Son âme fut complétement disconnecté  
de son corps.Tout ces gestes étaient prévus et pensés  
par son père et Voldemort,il n'était plus que le fantôme  
de lui-même.  
  
Puis, il y eut la mort de sa mère.  
  
Il se déconnecta encore plus.  
Devint une sorte de loque,une masse vide qui trainait par-ci, par-la.  
  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
  
Il était revenu à la vie dans la mort de sa dernière victime.  
C'était trop bête qu'il dû tuer pour prendre conscience  
de ce qu'il était.  
  
Mais il savait maintenant.  
  
Il avait trouver le moyen de changer ce qui était fait.  
  
Draco fixa le livre entre ces mains moites.  
Il allait revenir dans le passé.  
Pour changer ce qu'il était devenu.  
Draco Malfoy,17 ans,mangemort.  
Ce qui c'était fait.  
Voldemort au pouvoir,la mort de sa mère.  
Ce qu'il avait fait.  
Tué des tas de gens.  
  
Si le destin serai boulversé,  
ne serait-ce qu'une seconde?  
Qu'elle conséquences il pourrait bien y avoir?  
Qu'elle vie serait brisée?  
Qu'elle haine serait enclenchée?quel guerre?  
Quelle vie sauvée?Quel amour?  
  
J'essaie.  
Je n'ai rien à perdre.  
J'irai jusqu'au bout.  
Je changerais le temps.  
  
Pour un monde meilleur.  
Pour un avenir meilleur.  
  
Il ne peut être pire que celui-ci.  
  
Il retournerait 1 ans dans le passé.  
Avant que tout son avenir présent ne soit défénitivement enclenché.  
  
Après 3 heures de préparation,tout était enfin près.  
C'était un sortilège étrange:une potion combiné a un sort très complexe.  
Il devait boire la potion et jeter le sort sur lui même.  
Il fixa le petit verre de cristal rempli d'un liquide argenté.  
  
Tant pis si je meurs.  
Tant mieux si ça marche.  
  
Il le cala d'un trait puis attendit un moment.  
Il ne senti absolument rien de nouveau,pas de changement.  
Le liquide n'avait aucun gout;à se demander si il   
n'avait pas tout simplement fait de l'eau argenté.  
  
Mais il était pourtant certain de ne pas s'être trompé.  
Peut-être qu'elle n'ammenait rien de particulier  
sauf rendre le métabolisme prêt a retourner dans le passé?  
  
Draco ne le savait pas et ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout.  
Il devait vite lancer le sort avant que la potion n'ait plus d'effet.  
Il prit sa baguette d'un air décidé.  
  
La vieille horloge du couloir sonna minuit,1 fois,3 fois,7 fois,  
9 fois,10 fois,11 fois.Mais elle ne sonna jamais  
son 12 ieme coup,car le monde tel que nous le connaissions n'existait plus.  
  
L'horloge baignait dans un rayon de soleil  
et indiquait maintenant 1 heures et 1 mintutes du matin.  
  
Draco avait réussi. 


End file.
